narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iroha
is a jōnin-rank kuniochi hailing from the Land of Waves. Formerly a ninja monk of the Fire Temple, she left shortly before it was destroyed by Akatsuki members in order to fulfill a desire to travel. It is by this means that she met a impulsive yet highly intelligent genin-level shinobi, who had only a few days earlier evaded ANBU-level shinobi from both the Konoha and Kumo in order to safely cross the border. Noting his potential, Iroha challenged him to a battle, and while she defeated him easily, she could tell he had a bright future. It is for this reason that she took him under her wing, creating Team Iroha. After adding a kunoichi from a village formerly hostile to Kumo, she reinforced her moniker as the , for her ability to bring people with conflicting interests or hostilities together, and to mediate even the worst arguments. For now, she seeks to train and watch her students grow, while exploring the shinobi world. Personality There are two dominant personalities that Iroha possesses, both of which resulted in a moniker that she possesses. Each one has been noted to exist in isolation from the other, with very little crossover, if any at all. While it's unknown when the identity/personality split first occurred, it can made certain that they will most likely remain split for the duration of her lifetime. The primary personality is that of the , the one most commonly seen when people encounter Iroha outside of battle. Here, Iroha is kind loving and supportive, an excellent judgement of character, and overall a wholesome, decent human being. In this form she has been known to mediate even the worst of arguments, and bring people with competing interests together, result in lasting partnerships that forgo the conflicts of the past. Put simply, she is a person that looks towards the future in this form, informing the strength of the next generation as well as her belief that they can make this new world of peace and cooperation a lasting one. True to form, Iroha also possesses and extraordinary level of patience, becoming the strong yet kind sensei who knows how to help along her students when they are struggling with application of a particular jutsu or technique. It is said that this personality is the reason why she has attained enough of a following to warrant the creation of a team, as many see her wisdom at such a young age as something worthwhile. The second portion of her personality isn't so forgiving, known as the infamous . This version does not manifest as often as the first, but is known to be reliably shown in the field of battle. There, her beauty as well as her historic power do true justice to the weight of such a name. Merciless to a tee, she doesn't take prisoners in this form, preferring to incapacitate them or do away with them completely. It is said that she is fiercely protective of her allies in this mold, willing to fight to the last breath it means guaranteeing their safety. Thus, Iroha expresses a strong amount of loyalty in this form, not unlike her dominant personality. It is known that she still possesses a deep reservoir of patience to match her bloodlust, making her a difficult opponent to dissuade from battle once she is set on it. It is well known that this personality dispises perverts, as when she caught Jiraiya peeking on her, she nearly killed him, resulting in the second time he was close to death, after having Tsunade do the same thing to him. It should be also noted that "Izanami" loves intimidation tactics, particularly those like Killing Intent and Presence, both of whom she has mastered in order to further decimate her opponent's will to fight her. When it comes to Iroha's love life, the two personalities began to mold into one. They are both in agreement that the man needs to be strong, strong enough to protect one's family and friends when they need it. They also agree that he needs to have patience, patience to put up with the antics of children, patience to be a sensei, and patience to be a leader in time of trouble. She also appreciates a man with a sense of humor and wittiness to bring light to the dark days, and happiness when things have become sad. They also agree that it wouldn't hurt if he was a handsome young man, something that plays into Iroha's slightly perverted side, something she somewhat hypocritically criticized Jiraiya for while she beating him. Otherwise, he has to be someone that will catch her eye, average is not an option while loyalty is both an expectation and a requirement. In other words, she is not looking for a one night stand, but a husband that she can be with until the very end. Appearance Abilities She is noted to be a highly skilled and extraordinarily capable kunoichi in a variety of shinobi arts, ranging from the mainstream to the little known. Her abilities are such that it is said the temple would not have fallen to the Akatsuki should Iroha have remained, even though 2 S-rank shinobi, known as the Zombie Combo, were the perpetrators of its untimely demise. A further testament to her prowess is her unceremonious defeat of Bibari, a ANBU-level kuniochi of Kirigakure, as well as countless other ANBU that followed. Even Chiriku, a powerful combatant and leader of the Fire Temple, admitted his inferiority to Iroha, stating her mastery of ninjutsu and taijutsu went beyond his own. However, the greatest testament to her ability was her battle with one of the Sannin, which lasted for over a day before she was defeated, though not before earning the name of from Jiraiya, for both her beauty and her power. It is to this end that her overall prowess is evaluated as Kage-level if not slightly higher considering the devastation that her battle with Jiraiya caused. Physical Prowess She is considered one of the strongest people in existence, capable of matching Tsunade's natural strength with relative ease. A rather exceptional example of her physical strength is her ability to lift objects several times her size, particularly houses, much to her two students' shock. Her power is such that she was able to easily bisect an unsuspecting ANBU shinobi with her bare hands, and crush the torso of another. However, by her own admission that was extreme case, as she usually reigns in her strength. Bibari has noted that her punches are heavy in a similar vein to the Raikage, but that it doesn't effect her speed, as one of them was enough to knock the former unconscious. Despite her rather large bust, she is deceptively fast, capable of keeping up with Body Flicker prodigies such as her student as well as notable users such as Jiraiya. Besides this her main attribute is her reflexes, as she with the aid of her sensory abilities, she was able to repulse a finely trained user of Silent Killing in Bibari, while adding her own attack to the mix. As such, she is a notable practitioner of fighting styles that rely on strength, as well as speed and precision. Beyond that, she is a master of Jujutsu, and is more than capable of battling some of the best taijutsu specialists in the shinobi world with this style, making her an extraordinarily dangerous opponent. It was stated by Jiraiya that her physical prowess reminds him of Tsunade... As stated in the previous paragraph, her aptitude for jujutsu is extremely high. As in the mold of the style's original purpose, she is capable of overwhelming opponents that are armed or armored. However, she modified the original jujutsu for use against shinobi, which called for a variety of adjustments. Her greatest achievement is one that of veritable invisibility, allowing her to stay in the opponents blind spot while dealing blow after blow. It has often been confused with an advanced form or uniquely refined version of the Body Flicker Technique, but is in fact pure taijutsu. By constantly remaining in the opponents blind spot, she is no longer discernible to the opponent's eye, allowing her to even battle against dōjutsu users with relative ease, particularly Byakugan users, whose small blindspot is crippling weakness against this technique. When coupled with the Body Flicker, this subset fighting style grows even more potent, allowing her to effortlessly dispose of groups of shinobi with exceptional efficiency. However, in order to address the one weakness of potentially being caught by a shinobi using a higher state of physical prowess, Iroha developed a secondary technique that involves a similar style of stimulation. By moving her body in a certain way in order to activate a much higher level of speed she is able to create the illusion of clones. While this technique can be confused for a humble D-rank technique, the clones are capable of attacking, at least temporarily. One noted difference about this style is that the illusions for their short existence are surrounded in an aura that is not unlike that of an Eight Gates user, however, that is the release of the Gift of Hermit Group chakra that she also possesses, allowing the clones temporary substance, thus enabling them to fight side by side with the original user, proving invaluable when confronting powerful without negatively affecting the user's chakra reserves. Chakra Prowess Perhaps her most vaunted ability is her chakra control. It allows her to easily utilize fundamental abilities, allowing her to easily battle on water and in trees. It also allows her to adjust for other, less hospitable surfaces such as her own lava formations among other techniques that can alter surfaces. It also allows her to create constructs while airborne, allowing her to attack from above while not leaving herself vulnerable to attacks from below. This chakra control was honed during her time as a monk of the Fire Temple, through mediation, levitation and other practices that allowed her to focus and harness her chakra. This ability also allows her to use her chakra efficiently in a similar mold to Hiruzen, maximizing the effect of each individual technique, while minimizing the chakra drainage. This allows her to fight with opponents for extended amounts of time without worrying about exhausting her reserves. However, her reserves are also rather high, not quite at the level of a tailed beast, but nevertheless enough to match the typical Uchiha or Senju, both who are noted for having large reserves and potent chakra. According to most sensors, her chakra is noted to be rather calming, but also distinctive as a mellow forest green. However, this is not to say that her Killing Intent is non existent, as both Sakyo and Jiraiya can attest to. In particular, when Iroha caught Jiraiya peeking on her, the "Izanami" personality manifested, and she released a particularly violent wave of Killing Intent, enough to cause him to pause, allowing her to deal a tremendous amount of damage to him while he was stopped in his tracks. As noted by Jiraiya, it was the second time that had been close to death. As seen by Sakyo, when Iroha releases her chakra, it is shown to caused damage to the surroundings because of its prevalence and density, causing the ground to shake and break under her feet, and nearby objects and people to be buffeted by the fabricated winds. Because of the vigor shown with her Killing Intent, many mistake it for a genjutsu, the result of Iroha being a particularly adept user of the former. Sensory Perception Iroha is a very knowledgeable and highly skilled sensor-type kunoichi. She maintains the ability to sense chakra over long distances, as well as the ability to differentiate chakra signatures. This includes clans, nature types, as well as KG, KT, and even most KM. What is particularly helpful is her ability to sense when chakra is commingled, namely if the target possess chakra from several distinguished clans. This can also break down into relations, as she is able to recognize the similarity between Sakyo and his father J, a jōnin level shinobi from Kumo. Perhaps her greatest edge is the ability to sense Killing Intent a ubiquitous skill used by shinobi to intimidate opponents in order to create an opening. When combined with her honed reflexes, her sensory allowed her to combat Bibari, an ANBU-level kunoichi who was skilled in the use of Silent Killing. Perhaps a greater difference is that her sensory abilities allow her to detect different levels of Killing Intent, even those that suppressed by chakra or the opponent's lack of emotion. In this way, it is possible for her to indirectly sense a person's emotions, through the quantity of Killing Intent they possess inside of them. It is possible for her to sense these emotions in a more direct manner as well, but that requires the assistance of a greater technique. Ninjutsu .]] While not one of Iroha's central focuses, ninjutsu nevertheless informs her other abilities, and is often used as a fail-safe for when an opponent is more powerful than expected. Among her standard abilities is some ubiquitous general skills that she passed on to her student. Like most shinobi, she is capable of activating the Body Flicker Technique when necessary, giving a sizable boost to her already exceptional speed, allowing her to potentially span countries in a relatively short amount of time. While even this advancement makes her slightly slower than the instantaneous effects of the Fourth Hokage's hiden, she is still capable of hanging with some of the world's fastest shinobi. This results from the nature of the technique's employment in comparison to its typical usage. While normally utilized in short bursts to span large distances in a miniscule amount of time, Iroha uses it in manner similar to that of the Raikage hallmark. This doesn't mean Iroha uses it to form an armor, rather that she employs a similar method internal stimulation to the muscles and body. This in turn allows her to use the Body Flicker in a more efficient manner, and coupled with some truly extensive chakra reserves, use it in a manner that borders on the indefinite. However, this has not been truly tested by an opponent who has the stamina and the reserves to keep up with her, with only Jiraiya coming close. She is noted to be a highly versatile Shadow Clone Technique user, employing it in tandem with her physical prowess in order to quickly overwhelm the opponent(s). In lieu of her very large chakra reserves, it is noted that she is presumably capable of exercising a larger application of the parent technique, giving her the ability to literally bury the opponent with bodies. This in turn allows her the ability to create larger scale collaboration techniques, as well as double to quadruple the damage that said technique is capable of producing, aiding her destructive capabilities immensely. Besides normal shadow clones, she is capable of using elemental clones that revert back to their original state when defeated. She often uses this as a surprise attack when facing opponents, or as a lead up to a more permanent solution. Like Naruto, Iroha has began devising a fighting style that takes advantage of the large numbers an active shadow clone technique can produce, but she is still fine tuning the process and coordination. Senzokujutsu The descendant of ninja monks and a ninja monk herself, Iroha has been noted to have a particular affinity for the Gift of the Hermit Group chakra, the foundation for what is known as Senzokujutsu. It should be noted that she has mastered several of the techniques that were derived from this unique form of chakra. According to Iroha, her variation of this ubiquitious ninja monk ability is attuned to the Yin-Yang Release, resulting in a unique affinity for techniques derived from this particular realm. In particular, her form of the Gift of Hermit Group chakra allows her to "breathe" life into things, particularly her water abilities. This does two things for Iroha; the primary advantage of infusing this yin-yang attuned chakra is the increase in the resiliency of her constructs in the face of techniques that would be more than capable of destroying them. Depending on the chakra input, this can increase the durability of her other techniques several-fold, from barely surviving to largely or completely intact. The second advantageous attribute is power. Just as a healing technique composed of yin-yang chakra is more effective than a healing technique containing just yang, so is a technique composed of her brand of Senzokujutsu rather than just in its original form. Put simply, the attack power and destructive prowess of Iroha's ninjutsu techniques are increased from their normal limits, allowing her to do more with less. Like her fellow monks, she is capable of performing one of the Fire Temple's most sacred abilities. Because of her own physical attributes, in particular her reflexes, the technique's effectiveness is that much more noticeable. Iroha is capable of striking down hundreds of shinobi when this jutsu is active, transferring her attributes to the construct defending her. One unique ability, must likely the consequence of the potency that is her yin-yang affinity is Iroha's option for the summoning/construct to act on it's own. By endowing the construct via transfer, the construct gains temporary life and sustenance, allowing her and the construct to act independently of one another. However, this effect only lasts as long as the chakra remains existence with in the being. Should the chakra run out, the summoned Kannon will revert back to normal before disappearing completely. It should be noted that because of the sizeable chakra reserves that Iroha possesses, as well as the skill she has shown with the technique, her construct is noted to be exceptionally large, in a similar mold to Kariko, a fellow survivor of the monk purge. However, this does not adversely effect the speed of the construct or its attacks, though it does help its physical prowess. Nature Transformation Iroha's greatest asset in this category is her ability to effectively utilize the Water Release. Having been born in the Land of Waves, it was a fundamental part of her ninja education at the academy, most likely due to the Land of Waves current state as an island. Like most water users, she is more than capable of using it in offensive and defensive maneuvers, though she specializes in more potent attacks. Unlike most water users, she is particularly adept on manipulating and using water that is nearby, such as oceans, lakes, rivers and streams. In particular, she has shown the ability to manipulate both her own sweat and those of her opponents, therefore she almost always has a source that she can draw from. Barring that, she has shown an exceptional ability to locate a source for her manipulation, as well as transport a portion of that water for her usage. Like Tenten's Unsealing Technique, this is done in proportion to the amount of chakra she applies, resulting in anything from a small creek to a small ocean or sea. However, Iroha is also capable of creating her own water source if necessary, by bringing her chakra reserves into play. Besides Kisame, she is said to be one of the few people capable of using his ubiquitous technique and its derivative to their highest potential. This due in part to Iroha's rather large chakra reserves that come from a perfect balance between ordinary chakra and that of the Gift of the Hermit Group. By combining them, her reserves are said to more than capable of matching the Third and Fourth Raikage, as well as being just below that of Kisame. Put simply, she is just as capable of creating an ocean from her own available chakra as he is, putting fire users in particular at a significant disadvantage. Because of her exposure to the Water Release at a very young age, Iroha is a capable user of the Water Dragon said to be one of the most hand seal intensive techniques known to the shinobi world. Like the previous techniques, she is just as capable of forming this large dragon from an existing body of water as she is capable of making from her chakra alone, endowing her with a certain versatility in its usage. Since receiving the Hermit chakra, Iroha has added it to original technique, boosting it's power slightly, while increasing it's vitality and resiliency in the face of formidable fire release users. .]] Perhaps, her greatest achievement in this field and this particular technique is the ability to form several water dragons at once. Iroha has shown a variety of ways to do this, with the most commonly utilized version being shadow clones. However, via shape transformation, she has shown the ability to use the pre-existing water from a preceding attack of hers to form the large group of attacking water dragons. It is unconfirmed if she has applied the Gift of the Hermit Group to this technique as well, though it can be assumed that because of her prowess with that branch of chakra, Iroha has successfully replicated the seamless melding on a larger scale. Iroha can form all of the dragons by herself without the aid of a water source, but has shown that it does effect the efficiency and operative abilities of this technique, thus she normally sticks to the former methods of manifesting this larger scale application. Other Skills {| class="wikitable" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" style="font-size: 100%; text-align: center; width: 100%;" ! Story ! Ninjutsu ! Taijutsu ! Genjutsu ! Intelligence ! Strength ! Speed ! Stamina ! Hand seals ! Total |- ! Pre-Team Iroha | 5 | 5 | 2.5 | 4 | 5 | 4 | 4 | 3.5 ! 33 Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality